


Poly Hamilsquad x reader

by GalaxyChild72



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyChild72/pseuds/GalaxyChild72
Summary: Umm read the title very self explanatory





	1. Chapter 1

You curl up on the couch ready to put on some NatGeo and just chill. Your Sunday night show is about to turn on. It’s 3 in the morning and all the boys are sleeping. “ah peace and quiet”, you think. Don’t get me wrong, you love the boys but its nice to just chill and watch a reality fishing show. “Crap, It’s 2:57”, you thought as you run to the kitchen to get some cupcakes, that you bought for this occasion. Cupcakes are perfect for Wicked Tuna. (don’t judge me i love that show). as you settle in for the show you hear creaking behind you.

“Me amour?”  
Crap, you think as you see a tall handsome man with his hair in a bun yawning at you,  
“um hey Laf, uh hows it hanging?”  
“ i should ask you the same thing” asked A very confused Lafayette as he looked to you, then the screaming men on the tv, to back to the TV.  
“ArE tHoSe CuPcAkEs?!?” Screamed John as he emerged from behind Laf.  
Oh yeah i forget i had one in my hand  
“What’s going on (y/n)?” Asked Herc, as he and Alex came out of their rooms.  
As the 4 boys stared at you, you couldn’t help but laugh at their bewildered expressions. After all, its 3oClock in the morning and you were found eating cupcakes and watching middle aged men fish giant fish.  
“Ok so this looks weird, but its not that weird, My family and I used to watch this show all the time and i really enjoy cause I haven’t gone fishing in so long and I didn’t think you would want to watch it because it’s about fishing and people think its really boring but it isn’t, ok maybe it is sometimes but all depends on which people you go with... and I’m sorry I didn’t invite you guys but I didn’t invite you guys but I didn’t think you wanted to watch it” you rambled and when finally stop and take a breath you were stopped by a very amused Alex  
“(Y/n), how long have you been watching with out us?’  
“ um when did the season start... 7 weeks.”  
“wow and we did not notice at all” Alex stated.  
“but wait, what about the cupcakes? Did you make them with out telling us?” asked John for the second time  
“ oh yeah this show is best watched with baked goods for some reason and no i bought them when i went shopping today” I said.  
“so yeah are you guys mad at me?’ i say as a i look sheppshily to the floor.  
The boys start laughing and, i look at them very confused.  
“mad at you? C'est fou, (if its wrong blame google translate), it anything this is quite entertaining.” chuckled Laf.  
“so, do y’all want to watch”  
“absolutely” yelled all the boys as they jumped on the couch and snuggling up.  
John and Alex were snuggling in the corner of the dark blue couch, while i sit on laf’s lap while Hercules is snuggled into Laf’s side. I restart the show from the beginning and I explain what has been happening for the past weeks.   
“we always root for Hard Merch” i explained, “they are the nicest on the water and they are a family run operation. Dot Com is kinda douchy but I’m not going to lie but they are great fishermen. However they are super easy to make fun off, as Hot tuna always does.”  
“ who is the guy that is always yelling at his crew mate?” asked herc very confused because of teh screaming small man yelling at the big guy  
“oh that’s paulie, He’s kinda a jack*ss to his poor crew mate Rick”

“these are some great cupcakes (y/n)” John said as he eats his second one.  
“thanks Stop and Shop do make great cupcakes” I laugh.

As the show plays on, the boys are very invested in the show. You cant help but smile. How did i not share this show with them earlier? you thought. 

When the show ended all 4 boys looked at you while you yawned a very big yawn.  
“Someone is sleepy” stated Alex with a matching Yawn  
“Let’s all get some sleep before the sun rises” you stated as you crawled out of Laf’s lap.  
“Thank you for showing us your show (y/n)” Laf said as he stood up and stretched out his long limbs.

“No prob”

 

 

 

 

 

A/N) Thanks y’all for reading this mess. I hope you enjoyed it and let me know if you have any requests for scenarios or oneshots or whatever. Also has ever watched Wicked Tuna? If you have who’s your fav boat? Anyway that’s it TTYL *waves


	2. The string (soulmate au)

The string connects you too your soulmate and its up too you to find that person.

That’s what everyone has in the world. It’s a pathway way to find your one true love, or in my case four true love. Yep, instead of having one string to connect me to my soulmate, I have 4 strings. No one knows about my four strings except my parents, who still kinda don't believe me but whatever. As I get ready for the day i cant help but wonder Is this the day i will meet my soulmates? I highly doubt it, but for some reason i have a gut feeling that todays the day. I get ready as fast as I can and I’m out the door in less then ten minutes. 

What am i doing? I realize that I’m going to be looking for my soulmates because of a Gut Feeling. This is ridiculous. but whatever i might as well go for a walk in the park, because its so nice out.

Time skip to the park

Damn the park is empty today, its weird its so nice out. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket and i pull it out. its a text from my sister 

Sisters/name: Guess what!!! I just found my soulmate!!! 

I smile at least she found her soulmate today. I sit down on the nearest park bench to type my response>

Your name: NO WAY!! CONGRATS!! I better meet him soon and approve of him.

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone, this is my first time writing ever. Leave suggestions in the comments or what ever. Don’t expect frequent updates But maybe sometimes i will post 5 chapters a day and then disappear for years. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
